When power is lost, conventional lighting fixtures generally stop producing light and secondary lighting systems are energized. Secondary or emergency lighting systems generally include separate fixtures with a separate power supply and are usually controlled independently from the main lighting system.
LED technology continues to advance resulting in improved efficiencies and lower costs with LEDs found in lighting applications ranging from small pin point sources to stadium lights. An LED light source may typically produce 90-150 lumens per watt (LPW) and may be adapted for battery backup. However, many of the currently available solutions use a large number of additional components, impedance sensing circuitry, and control circuitry to provide light in the event a primary power supply, such as the AC mains, is lost. It would be advantageous to provide structures and techniques for providing light from an LED light source during a power failure that overcome these and other disadvantages of the present art.